Field Effect Transistors (FET) have become the dominant active device for very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) applications, because the integrated circuit FET is by nature a high impedance, high density, low power device. Much research and development activity has focused on improving speed and density of FET's, and on lowering the power consumption thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,043 and 4,990,974, both to the present inventor Albert W. Vinal, and both entitled Fermi Threshold Field Effect Transistor, describe a high speed, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) FET which has a threshold voltage which is independent of insulator thickness, channel length, drain voltage, substrate doping and temperature to provide a high speed FET. However, notwithstanding the vast improvement of the Fermi threshold FET compared to known MOS devices, there is a continuing need to lower the capacitance of the Fermi FET structure.